


No Lie

by AikoKanzaki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dancing, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Party, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoKanzaki/pseuds/AikoKanzaki
Summary: Jaemin is about to set off and see the world, leaving his best friend Mark behind. What's holding Mark back from going with him? And why does Jaemin have to go?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	No Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: attempted child kidnapping, and implied child abuse. Very mild (one) mention of blood.
> 
> *
> 
> (#13 in my NaNoWriMo Challenge 2020) < None of them are related. You can read them in any order. They're all NCT centric.

“Why are you leaving?”  
“I’m not going through this again.”  
“Why are you leaving?”  
“Because I want to see the world, Mark.”  
“...Don’t leave,” Mark looked Jaemin straight in the eyes. He was begging. It was pathetic, he knew that. But he couldn’t bare to see Jaemin leave their town, their space, _their world_ . Jaemin had always spoken about going out and seeing the world but, Mark never thought he’d actually do it. Especially without him. Why was he leaving? Why was he leaving Mark behind?  
“It’s not like you can’t come with me.”  
“You know I can’t."  
“Yes you can.”  
“No I can’t.”  
“You won’t even try.”  
“It’s not an argument of whether I can _try._ I _know_ I can’t."  
“Ah yes, your childhood trauma of being kidnapped has stopped you from leaving this little world known as Tamsen. The smallest town ever!”  
“Don’t.” Mark's voice was flat.  
“...sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”  
“You're right, but you shouldn’t have said it like that.” huffed Mark.  
“I’m sorry."  
“I know… do you really have to go though?”  
“Yes, I leave tomorrow as planned.”  
“What if you never come back?”  
“I will.”  
“But what if you don’t?”  
It wasn’t that Jaemin was definitely heading into danger per say, it was just he was going to be away, on his own adventure until god knows when. But it’s what he wanted.  
“I will, don’t worry. I'll see you out there,” Jaemin took his leave and left Mark’s room to go out into the green fields beside the house, where a giant bonfire and farewell party was taking place. Mark took a few minutes to calm himself down. A few tears escaped from his eyes but he swiped them away before they fell off his chin.

Outside, the party was in full swing. Everyone in the town had come out. It was rare someone was going off to search the world. The last time had been 20-some years ago. Most folk here just enjoyed their simple life, their quiet nature, and their intimate families and friends. Many who did go off exploring rarely came back; assumed to have found a fun life to live; others whispered that they must’ve been killed, didn’t have the skills to take on the world. That was Mark’s worry. If Jaemin didn’t come back, was it due to his own choice, or would he be slaughtered somewhere down a back alley or at the end of a pirate’s knife? Mark greeted his neighbours as he walked past and made his way to the center piece that was the bonfire. It was already so big and high. The heat pushed against Mark’s skin. He looked up to see the stars already hanging in the sky even though it was still pale blue, and the sun hadn’t completely gone down just yet.

Mark doesn’t remember the first time he met Jaemin, he wasn’t even a year old when Jaemin had been born. They were just always together. There weren’t many other kids their age so they were often playing together, always had each other’s backs. They were also each other’s first kiss. Nothing major. They were still children and had seen a young couple in town recently marry. They had seen them kissing at their wedding. Mark and Jaemin wanted to know what that was, so they kissed. Was barely a touch. They both quickly realised there was nothing good about it. It was just lips and noses touching, and went on with their life.

Mark headed over to where the food and drink was laid out. Everyone had pitched in; from freshly picked fruit to homemade pie to months-long fermented beer in a barrel. Mark grabbed himself a mug and plate at the end of the table.  
“Not so fast,” Jaemin took the mug out of his hand.  
“Hey!”  
“You think I’m letting you drink? No way. I am not having you miss my send off tomorrow morning.”  
“Come on, one can’t hurt.”  
“Need I remind you of your coming of age birthday you-”  
“-I was young and foolish.”  
“It was barely 2 years ago!”  
“And I’ve learnt to handle my liquor since.” Mark tried to quickly grab the mug but it was a tad too far out of reach.  
“Not by much. You’re still a lightweight.”  
“Come on. Just one…” Mark pouted and pulled his best puppy dog look.  
“... Just. One.” he handed the mug back.  
“Maybe two.” Mark had started sprinting to their table.  
“Mark!!!”  
“I’ll behave!”  
They took their seats near the bonfire and watched some of the towners dancing. Some had brought instruments tonight and were playing well-known festival songs.  
“I’m gonna miss it here,” Jaemin spoke facing the dancers, a smile small on his face.  
Mark stopped shoveling the spoon into his mouth, “you don’t have to go, you know.”  
“No, I have to. I can feel it,” he looked at Mark, “something is telling me to go.”  
“Won’t the feeling subside?”  
Jaemin shook his head, “it’s been itching inside me for a while now.”   
Mark stopped eating completely, “why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because you’d tell me to stay. Just like you are now.”  
Mark slumped in his seat, “Am I the reason you stayed?” Jaemin didn’t respond. So, he _was_ the reason Jaemin had waited to leave. Jaemin had gotten so protective ever since those men had come trampling into their town...

*

They had seemed harmless at first. Just popping into a random town on their way to their destination. They had been nice at first. They went to the town’s pub and complimented the staff, greeted the other towners, made merry with food and drink. It was rare the town had guests so people were soon filling the remaining seats in the pub. Mark and Jaemin had been brought along with their parents and were doing their part; handing out drinks to people. Unfortunately, Mark had caught one of the traveler’s eyes.  
“Hey son.”  
“Yes mister?”  
“Are there any local legends here?”  
“We have one about werewolves.”  
“Oh!” he had laughed loudly, “doesn’t everyone!”  
“We also have a secret hideout!” Jaemin butted in excitedly.  
“Oh, do you?” the man raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, but it’s a secret from our parents.”  
“They not allowed in?”  
“No! It’d ruin the magic,” Mark whispered.  
“But someone like myself would be okay?”  
Mark and Jaemin looked at each other before nodding, “we think you would keep our secret.”  
“Of course I would! Who would I tell? All I do is travel and collect secrets,” the man smiled.  
The boys secretly agreed to show him an hour after the pub closed. They would meet at the end of the pub lane and go together. Mark and Jaemin had snuck out of their house through the window and ran down the lane’s end. Jaemin took the lead and led them near the forest. They had a treehouse and treehut a few feet into the forest. The treehouse had been there long before they found it. The hut they’d made themselves, and got a few cuts and bruises on them as a result.  
“It’s just through there, are you ready?” Jaemin asked.  
“Yes I am ready! … actually. Can you be a big boy and keep guard here while Mark shows me?”  
“Of course! I’ll be the best protector!”

Jeamin soon ate his words when he heard cries of “help” from Mark coming from inside the forest. He doesn’t quite remember what happened. He’s not even sure what he saw. But he remembers hands on Mark and the man’s cloak covering most of him. Then he remembers screaming for help until one of the nearby neighbours came out. Then he remembers a whisper, “I’ll kill you,” deep inside his ear before he saw the man run out of town with towners hot on his heels. He remembers holding Mark with tears in his eyes. Both of them crying out “I’m sorry,” as they sobbed.

The next few days had also been a blur. They’d taken some time apart from each other. Jaemin had been told to wait a few days by his parents too.  
“Let Mark come to you." He wasn’t sure why he had to wait but he figured he had upset Mark. “Oh sweetie, it’s not your fault. He’s not mad at you.”  
“Then why can’t I see him?”  
“He just needs time.”  
“From me?”  
“No not from you.”  
“Then why can’t I see him?!”  
“He’s a little sad right now and he doesn’t want to see you and make you sad.”  
“But not seeing him makes me sad!” tears were rolling down his cheeks for the unknownth day in a row.  
“I know you miss him. He’ll come back to you when he’s feeling better.”

Since then Jaemin had never left Mark out of his sight. He even developed a habit of holding Mark’s hand whenever they were next to each other. Walking to school, walking to the store, while reading books, sitting on the grass. Mark hated it at first, “You’re making my hand all sweaty! It’s disgusting!”  
“Oh so I’m disgusting?!”  
“Nooooooo, but holding your hand is!”  
“Just ignore the sweat! I want to keep you safe so hold my hand!”  
“No!!!”  
“Fine… let me link arms with you then.”   
It didn’t take long before the hand holding became just as every day as the arm linking. And they never went into the woods again. Whenever a new person came to town, Mark always hid inside the house until they were gone. And Jaemin was always by his side to keep him company.

*

Soon the neighbours were tugging at Jaemin and Mark’s arms.  
“Have a dance with us!”  
“Join us!”  
“At least dance one last time before you leave!”  
“You’d be a bore just sitting there all night at _your_ farewell party!”  
“Come on get up!”  
Neither of them liked dancing. They weren’t good at it either. Just the bare minimum dance moves used at harvests or equinoxal festivals. The towners took their hands and danced around the giant fire, occasionally clapping, chanting, and whooping when the dance changed direction. Jaemin couldn’t help but laugh at Mark.  
“What?”  
“I’m not sure if it’s the fire or the embarrassment but you’re bright red!”  
“What?!”  
“Like a ripe tomato!”  
“Really?!” Mark was wide eyed in surprise.  
“Don’t worry, _haha_ you look fine. Even though you match the fire.”  
“Ughhhh!!!”

The night swiftly moved on between dancing, taking drink breaks, and going back for more dancing. After a few hours, the night was slowly winding down. The musicians had been playing slower songs the last few times, signaling that they were going to pack up and head off home soon. The towners had cleaned up, leaving nothing out for Jaemin and Mark to do.

“Good luck on your travels son.”  
“Thank you sir, I will.”  
“Be safe sweetie.”  
“Of course ma'am!”  
“Don’t get into fights laddie.”  
“You know I’d win anyway!”  
“Aye, you’re a tough’un.”

Mark nudged Jaemin, “that’s the last of them” he nodded a head to musicians who were packing up and following the rest down the road.  
“Finally!” Jaemin sprung up from his chair and walked to the center of the field. Mark cocked a head to the side, “what are you doing?”  
The younger held out a hand, “come on.”  
“Come on what?”  
“Join me.”  
“And do what?” Mark slowly got up.  
“Apparently knowing how to dance gets you far in the world.”  
“I’ve seen you dance Jaemin. You ain’t good and you forget even the simplest moves.” Mark took Jaemin’s hand anyway. Jaemin tugged Mark towards him and put a hand on his waist.   
“What are you-”  
“I wasn’t talking about towner dances. I’m talking about the dances only elites and royalty do in their high castles.” Jaemin moved Mark’s body with his, swayed side to side.  
Mark snorted, “and how would you even get into those? Your clothes would give away your commonness.”  
“Not once I’ve gotten bounty from capturing evil goblins, or found buried treasure.”  
“....you really believe all the stories don’t you.”  
“And you don’t?” Jaemin pulled Mark in closer and started adding steps. One to the side, one back, to the other side, and one forward. Luckily Mark didn’t fall over their feet.  
“....I haven’t really thought whether they were real or not. They were just stories. Traveler’s stories.”  
“Well if they’re travelers then there’s gotta be some truth to it, right?”  
“I guess you’ll find out.”  
“I guess I will.”  
“Anyway, why are you practising your dancing on _me_ ?”  
“Why not?”  
“Wouldn’t it be better to practise with Yeri or Aunt Hyo?”  
“Why would they be better?” Jaemin scrunched his face in confusion.  
“Well you’d be dancing with women at the balls and parties right?”  
“But there’s men there too,”  
“But you wouldn’t dance with them like this.”  
“I wouldn’t?”  
“No.”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Because they’re men.”  
Jaemin stopped his feet but kept his swaying, “so?”  
“So, you don’t dance _like this_ with men. It’s always one man and one woman.”  
“How are you so sure when you’ve never even seen a royal ball?” Jaemin cocked up an eyebrow.  
“Well you don’t see men dancing together here do you?”  
“We are. Right now,” Jaemin stopped swaying completely, “are you saying we shouldn’t?”  
“I…” Mark was lost for words. What was his point here? “I’m just saying that it doesn’t happen around here.”  
“So it shouldn’t?”  
“I...”  
“Am I making you uncomfortable Mark?”  
“No. I just haven’t seen it here… that’s all…” Mark looked down at his shoes and chewed his lip. Jaemin ducked down and scanned his face for a moment. Jaemin sighed deeply, “You know farmer Kim and Lee?”  
“Yeah of course,” Mark looked up, puzzled.  
“They’ve always lived together haven’t they?”  
“Yeah, ever since I can remember. Where are you going with this?”  
“Why do you think they aren’t married?”  
“I….”  
“Let me guess, you’ve never thought about it?”  
“You’re right, I haven’t. I heard someone say they just haven’t found the right woman yet. They just haven’t fallen in love yet.”  
“Do you believe everything people say?”  
“Says you, you believe the travelers and their goblin stories and their far off distance lands covered in nothing but ice.”  
“But they spoke from experience.”  
“I’m lost, and I don’t wanna argue with you. Just tell me your point.”  
“Farmer Kim and Lee have lived together for as long as we’ve known. They’ve never gotten married. They’ve never been seen with a woman alone in this town. Even I’ve heard of a few ladies down the road who would love to be courted by them. But they’re always together. Always sat at the parties together, giggling, smiling. They always come and go together...” 

Mark could hear the cogs in his own brain slowly turn, “so you’re saying...”  
“I think they’re together. Romantically. Always have been. And I think most of the town knows but… they just aren’t married.”  
“If they love each other then why aren’t they married?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe by world law they aren’t allowed or… maybe they just don’t want to or…” Jaemin paused.  
“Or what?”  
“Maybe they want it to be a beautiful secret between them. In their own little safe world within the walls of their house. Just like you when strangers come by. You like to stay safe and happy in your house during that time. That way you’re safe, nothing can hurt you in that space. Maybe… maybe they’re the same.”  
“So you’re saying...”  
“If two men are together here. What’s to say men aren’t dancing together in a grand palace in front of everyone as we speak?”  
It was Mark’s turn to pause… It did all make sense. They were two of the happiest and kindest farmers he knew (he didn’t know that many considering the town’s size to be honest) and they weren’t hurting anyone. Hell, Mark hadn’t even known about it until just now(!) if it was true.  
“You have a point,” Mark mumbled.  
“Of course I do! Now, dance!” Jaemin grabbed Mark’s waist again and pulled him closer, falling back into the step pattern.

“Jaemin?” Mark spoke up after a while of dancing in silence. They had gotten good enough to autopilot the steps and Mark had his head on Jaemin’s shoulder.  
“Hmm?”  
Mark looked up at Jaemin, “I wanna show you something.”  
Jaemin smiled in response and stopped their dance, “Then show me.”  
Mark took Jaemin’s hand naturally and pulled him away from the (now) burnt out bonfire and out of the party’s field area. He took him down the main lane that led out of the town in silence. Mark sharply turned right a few feet away from the entrance.  
“Mark? ... Mark… Mark!” Mark stopped walking. Just in front of the forest’s entrance. “Are you sure?”  
“I wanna show you I can do it.”  
“But-”  
“Don‘t worry. While you’ve been getting ready for your journey. I’ve been… practising.”  
“As long as you’re sure.”  
There was a drop of silence between them as they looked at each other. Mark nodded and tugged again. Mark led the way into the forest. He was fine at the entrance, but as they got closer to the tree that had their treehut and treehouse (if they were still there), Mark slowed down and took a deep breath occasionally.  
“We don’t have to-”  
“We’re nearly there. I can do it.”  
Jaemin kept silent until they stood in front of the tree. Everything was just as it was left ten years ago. The tree had grown moss on floor and the walls.  
“Do you remember?” Mark whispered. Jaemin didn’t reply. “Do you remember that night? That night you saved me."  
“Mark I didn’t-”  
“Yes you did… I don’t remember a lot but I remember screaming for you, and you came. And then the adults did too.”  
“Mark you saved yourself if you hadn’t screamed-”  
“You don’t remember attacking him do you?”  
Jaemin blinked. He doesn’t remember taking an active role at all.  
“You came running in. You launched yourself at… him. You pushed him over. I remember you scratching him too. And I think you bit him,” Mark chuckled, “you pulled me out of here while yelling for help and luckily got the neighbours' attention.”  
“I’m sorry. I don’t remember any of it.”  
Mark laughed again, “I was so embarrassed. I was the older one yet you were the one saving me. I didn’t wanna see you because I felt so ashamed. I should be protecting you, not the other way around,”  
“Mark… it doesn’t matter that you’re the older one. You’re not that much older anyway.”  
“When I heard you were gunna leave. I remembered that embarrassment. You’ve grown, you’ve matured, you’re independent enough to leave this place and go out on a journey. And then tonight… when you talked about Farmer Kim and Lee. You noticed something I never knew was even a possibility until you pointed it out.” Mark scoffed at himself in annoyance, “I’m supposed to be the older one but I’m still acting like the child that went into this treehut stupidly by themselves and got themselves caught up in---” the memories came back vividly. He couldn’t finish his sentence.  
“Mark,” Jaemin let go of his hand and clasped onto his shoulders, “Just because you like this small town, like staying here, working here, doesn’t mean you haven’t matured or grown up. You have! Just because you didn’t notice things, it doesn’t make you dumb or naïve or-”  
“Yes it does!”  
“No it doesn’t. Just means you’re different to me. Which is good! I could never be friends with someone exactly like me.”  
Mark laughed, “me neither. Another me? How pathetic.”  
“Not pathetic.”  
“How boring.”  
“Not boring. Just, one of you is enough. One of you is all I need.”  
“Me too,” Mark placed his hands on top of Jaemin's and held tightly, “you’re all I need too.” he smiled.

Jaemin left early the next morning. He had waited as long as he could for Mark to show up and see him off, but he never came. So Jaemin set off. On his adventure.

***2 years later***

More and more guests bound through the entrance and into the grand hall. Jaemin had snuck his way in among the gowned and suited guests. He had one mission; to steal the ruby ring belonging to the duchess of the house. He hadn’t intended to get into thievery and crime, but he couldn’t help but enjoy stealing from the rich, especially the ones who were rumoured to take little babes in the night and were using said exchange money on jewels for his spoilt daughter. This mission didn’t bring him any guilt at all to say the least. He swept the main floor, following the dancers there. Gowns swirling, jackets flicking. There were glasses clinking, forks scratching, heels clopping, voices laughing. Everyone was having a good time. Everyone was distracted enough.

When the coast was clear Jaemin swept under one of the doorway curtains and up the spiral stairs. He looked behind him now and again but no one had followed. It didn’t take long for him to locate the daughter’s room; it was well known her door was wrapped in a green wreath. As predicted, she didn’t care much for security; who would dare come into her house and steal from her?! So, her door was unlocked. He slid into the room and snorted. She was rather messy. _A spoilt brat she is_ . Jaemin headed over to the desk as it was the most obvious place jewelry would be. He found nothing. He looked around the room. There was no chance he was going to look on the floor, not with the amount of clothing and cloth covering it. _She really should clean._ Something shiny caught his eye hanging from the four poster bed. There was a wooden thorny vine attached around one of the posts, and on the thorns hung necklaces, rings, bracelets. And there glimmering against the moon light, was the ruby ring.  
“Gotcha,” he whispered under his breath and snatched it up, placing it in his pocket.

He managed to slink himself back into the main hall.  
“Not so sly were you,” a whisper came next to his ear. He froze on the spot. Keeping his face neutral so no one around him would be alarmed. “Maybe to everyone else you would go unseen, but to me...” Jaemin felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck. “...you know you’d never be able to hide from me.” Jaemin tried to control his breath, keep cool. “you were always so bad at hide and seek.” At this Jaemin immediately frowned. _Hide and seek? The only one I played hide and seek with is-  
_ “Mark?” Jaemin slowly turned around.  
“It’s been a while hasn’t it,” he smiled at the younger.  
Jaemin’s face immediately broke into a smile, “Mark! What are you doing here?!”  
“Oh that’s what you say after not seeing me in 2 years? No, _how are you_ ? No, _wow I missed you!_ No, _I’m so happy to see you_ .”  
“Of course I’m happy to see you! I’ve missed you! But… _how_ are you here?”  
“What do you mean?” Mark cocked his mouth into a smirk.  
“I didn’t think…” Was it okay to say? “...you’d ever leave Tamsen.”  
Mark looked at him warmly, “I was making progress remember. Just after you left I could already go back to our hideout without panicking too much. I’ve been practising all this time. Slowly working my way outside the area of our town. Eventually I was able to walk pretty far and I just… kept walking.”  
“How did you find me?”  
Just before Mark answered, they saw a rush of guards come into the hall with the daughter by their side.  
“It must’ve been someone here!” she hissed to one of them, “no one leaves.”  
She must’ve noticed her ring was gone.  
“Your work I assume?” Mark commented.  
“It was.”  
“So how do we get out?”  
“We dance out of suspicion.”

Mark looked at him confused as Jaemin grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dancing area.  
“How is this going to keep us from suspicious?”  
“Just follow my lead. Just like last time,” Jaemin placed his hand on Mark’s waist. He could feel Mark’s stomach contract in surprise. But Mark didn’t resist. He put a hand on Jaemin’s shoulder as he kept the other in his hand.  
“So you were going to tell me how you found me,” Jaemin spoke. Mark took a second to take Jaemin in. He looked so nice in his red and gold suit. The tail of his jacket swished around as they danced. Jaemin was also taking a moment to take in Mark. He was standing more straight. More confident. He also seemed to have a light scar across his cheek. _Where did it come from?_ Jaemin wondered. And he also noted how bigger his shoulders were since they last met. Mark had always been on the skinnier side. Not much muscle. But now? He could tell he was at least toned. He had grown strong both physically and mentally it seemed. Jaemin couldn’t help but smile. His navy suit accentuated the deep brown in his eyes.  
“At first? By luck.”  
“At first?!”  
“Well…” Mark bit his lip, “tonight isn’t the first time I’ve found you.”  
“What do you mean?” Jaemin sharpened his eyes.  
“I’ve been following you for a while. Ever since...”  
“Ever since?”  
“Do you remember that mystery drink you got at The Tab in north country?”  
“...yes,” now he really was suspicious.  
“Since then,” Mark had shot his eyes down and mumbled as he spoke.  
Jaemin’s eyes blew wide. He suddenly had a flash of memories.

_“Oh I didn’t order this,”_ _  
_ _“I know. Someone bought it for you,”_ _  
_ _“Someone?”_ _  
_ _“Someone who said they’re watching you closely.”_

Jaemin had thought it was one of the rich commodores coming to get revenge on him. He hadn’t drank the drink out of fear of it being poisoned.  
“Have you…. Have you really been following me since then?”  
“I know it’s creepy but-”  
“No, it’s not creepy. Mark, look at me,” Jaemin pulled Mark closer so he had no space and had to look up. “Mark that was months ago. I’ve been sneaking around doing so many dangerous things since then.”  
“I know,”  
“And you managed to keep a track of me?”  
“Yes.”  
“If you could find me… then that means anyone could. Am I that easy to track?” Jaemin’s eyes were swirling in worry. He had been so careful covering his tracks wherever he went. But if Mark could find and follow him then-  
“Don’t worry. Those people have no idea what you look like, what kind of person you are. They have no idea of personality or traits to track you down. I could only find you because I know you. Your habits, your style, your patterns. We’re best friends, remember? I could never forget nor not realise certain things were you. And...” Mark paused, “even when they did find you, I made sure they lost you.”  
“...What are you saying?”  
“I’ve saved your ass more than you know these last few months,” Mark chuckled.

Another flash of memory.

_Jaemin had just finished a stealing job down by the docks but had lost his handkerchief in the process. Sniffer dogs had come running down the alley. Luckily he’d turned down another before they could see his face. But he was now on the run. He remembers ending up in a dead end. They would surely come for him. But they never did. He remembers hearing a yell of “Damn dog’s got confused! Which way is it lads? Come on, decide! For pete’s sake...”_

(Mark had actually gotten to the dogs in time and dropped another scent nearby to confuse them.)

Another flash.

_Jaemin hadn’t successfully tricked his way through a card game. The men had been smart. They knew he was cheating. But they waited until he was on a dark lonely street, too busy jingling the coins in a bag in front of him. Two of them jumped out in front of him, knife in hand. He ran down a side street in hopes of getting away. He saw one had kept on following him. It was just his luck that he fell on an uneven part of the path and tumbled down. He tried to get up and run once again, but they yanked him back to the ground by his collar. He landed on his back and was momentarily winded. The man pulled him up by his collar and was swearing to rip him apart piece by piece before taking his gold back. But before the man would do anything, someone had rammed into him, sending him tumbling. Jaemin gasped to gain his breath back as he saw the man attack the mystery person who had attacked him. They were wearing a black hooded cloak so their face was unseeable. The cloaked figure had been good at dodging the man’s knife thrusts for the most part. But one swish of the knife had landed across the hooded person's face. While they were too busy clutching their face, Jaemin got his breath back, got up and ripped the knife out of the man’s hand. Together he and the cloaked person had beaten and kicked the man enough to send him scrambling away. Snatching a few coins as he crawled away. Jaemin had tried to thank them and had even offered to patch up their cheek once he saw a splash of blood across a hand. But the cloak had simply shook their head and hands before running away._

_So that was Mark?_ “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I wanted to give you a grand surprise.”  
“Well you did that! But you could’ve gotten hurt. You _did_ get hurt,” Jaemin moved his hand from the waist to Mark’s cheek, rubbing the scar gently. He saw Mark’s ears grow red.  
“It wasn’t serious,” he mumbled.  
“It could’ve been,” Jaemin looked at Mark hard in the eyes. Hoping the worry would get through to him. But they ran out of time. The guards were pushing their way through the guests, checking their faces, their pockets, their hands in hopes of finding the red ring.  
“Mark you trust me right?”  
“Of course.”  
“Follow me on this. And I’m called Nana. You’ll be Lee. Okay?”  
“I-” Mark didn’t have time to answer, before Jaemin was getting down on one knee. Jaemin thrust a blue ring out with his hand and looked up at Mark. The people around them suddenly noticed what was going on and stopped dancing in anticipation. Proposals in the middle of a dance hall were few but always welcome. The musicians had also noticed the commotion in the middle of the room and stopped playing. Now the room was silent. But at least the guards had stopped in their tracks and were watching the scene unfold too.

“Lee. I love you with all my heart. And we’ve been through so much.” Not only Mark’s ears, but his entire face was flushed red now. Hands slapped over his mouth in shock. Jaemin continued, “We’ve known each other all our lives and I just think this was the natural way for things to go with us. So if you would please,” he took Mark’s hand in his, “would you be by my side forever. Would you be my eternal partner?”  
Girls near them were squealing quietly while others were whispering excitedly. Mark’s face didn’t change at first, but then it morphed into a wide smile, “Yes Nana, I’d be honored to be your eternal partner.” Jaemin mirrored his expression and slid the ring onto his middle finger. Jaemin stood up and cupped Mark’s cheek, “Forever?”  
“Forever,” Mark leaned in and kissed him softly. The room was suddenly in cheers and musicians broke into a merry song. Jaemin found himself reciprocating the kiss, to which Mark reciprocated back in return. When they unconnected, the guests had gone back to dancing and the guards were closer to them than last time.  
“Congratulations but… can we see the ring for a moment?” one spoke.  
“Oh of course!” Mark raised his pitch and thrust his hand towards the guards. It took a split second to see the guard’s face switch to a slightly disappointed one: it was not the ring they were looking for.  
“It’s beautiful. You have a good night,”  
“Thank you,” Jaemin spoke softly.  
“Now if you excuse us, I’m going to show my partner a very good time.”  
“Oh of course. Enjoy your evening,” the guards bowed and moved onto the next person. Jaemin and Mark moved from the ball room, down the stairs and towards the entrance they had originally snuck into.  
“Excuse me,” they got stopped at the door.  
“Yes?”  
“Can we take your invite? Just to prove you came,” a staff member spoke. _More like so we can see you were actually invited and not actually an imposter_ Jaemin thought.  
“Why of course, here you go,” Jaemin handed a piece of paper from out of his pocket. Mark couldn’t see it completely, but he caught the names _Lee_ and _Nana_ on the sheet.  
“Thank you. Enjoy your evening,”  
“You too,” Mark spoke.

Once down the path, away from the house, Mark began to giggle, “didn’t you sneak in?”  
“Didn’t you?”  
“Course I did.”  
“As did I!”  
“But clearly you didn’t need to.”  
“It was a precaution.”  
“You’re so weird.”  
“You know what’s weirder?”  
“What?”  
“When they realise that Lee and Nana, the two men who just got engaged, are actually father and son.”  
“Jesus Jaemin, that’s gross,”  
“It’s hilarious! Wait til they read about themselves in the local newspaper tomorrow!” Jaemin was now laughing as they walked across a field. Mark scoffed and caught up with him.

“Did you mean it?” Mark spoke softly.  
“Mean what?”  
“That we’re forever partners?"  
Jaemin stopped by a stone hedge and sat on it.  
“You mean like-”  
“Oh god no! Not like that! But like, best friends are practically eternal partners right?”  
Jaemin chuckled, “that’s true. In that case, yes, we are eternal partners.”  
Mark smiled at the response and joined Jaemin on the hedge. They faced towards the sea where the moon was reflecting into it bright and beautifully.  
“You can keep the ring too."  
“How did you know they wouldn’t search us after pulling that off?”  
“Why would a thief make such a scene? Make himself the center of attention? Also, by doing that we brought attention to _that_ ring rather than the one in my pocket. We tricked them into forgetting about other possibilities.”  
“Smart.”  
“I know I am but what are you?”  
There was a moment’s pause before they both laughed.  
“That’s childish.”  
“But a classic.”  
“True… Jaemin?” Mark’s voice got quiet again.  
“Yeah?”  
“If I can keep the ring… can I…. can I keep the kiss too?” Mark was looking down, fiddling with the ring.  
“Did you like it?”  
“I guess,” he mumbled.  
“Would you like another?” Jaemin leaned close into Mark, so close that Mark naturally leaned back a little.  
“Would it be wrong to say yes?” Mark was barely above a whisper.  
“Nothing you say or do would be wrong in my eyes,” Jaemin gave him one last smile before he leaned in and kissed him, even softer than what had been in the ball room. Mark immediately kissed back, just as softly. It was his turn to stroke Jaemin’s cheek, and held him firmly by the jaw and neck.

**Author's Note:**

> (Story and Title Inspired by: No Lie by Everglow)


End file.
